Who am I?
by Mi'era Az'ule
Summary: Alice knows that she is royalty, but tries to hide it. What will happen when her unknown family branch come and take her "home"? Will everything that she has worked to hide from her friends come and tear up the relationships? LOOKING FOR CO-AUTHOR!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

One, I'm stuck in a stone room, have been for weeks. The room has high, narrow windows, almost like arrow slits on a castle turret.

Two, there are servants who insist on calling me Lady Mary, or Lady Voltaire. The name aware I am aware of; it is my unused first name, but the Lady Voltaire thing is another story.

Who is she, and how do I fit into the picture?

I know when my life is going to take a major nose-dive or if something good is going to happen. This time though, I was entirely in the dark.

Hold up, I'm way ahead of the picture here. Let me back up to the beginning.


	2. Sleepover!

**A.N. This is a new story, all human hope you like.**

**This will be the only disclaimer in the story: I don't own Twilight (mutters _I wish._)**

School Day

"Mom, do I really have to get out here?" My voice rose in pitch as I continued pleading. "Don't you remember what they do to me?!" I squeaked on that last me, feeling very proud.

"You stop worrying; it's only Opie out there." She said briskly.

"Oh. Then I guess I'm fine." Leaning forward, I pecked her on the cheek. "See you after school then." Hopping out of the car, I walked 10 steps forward, counting them off.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, te- _whumph_!" That last part was all of the air being pushed forcefully out of my lungs. _Note to self_, I thought, _NEVER, EVER forget to bring the poker to school, EVER again. _

Leaning over to catch my breath, I looked back to see my mom laughing at me. I glared at her. "Traitor!" I yelled at her; there would be much more complaining once I got on the phone and yelled at her at one in the morning.

Turning my attention to the two energetically ramped up nut cases that called themselves my friends, I turned my evil eye onto them. Little David, (a.k.a. dork, Seth as in Seth Clearwater, or idiot. Take your pick,) took one look at me and fled; I would deal with him in class later. Katie, (a.k.a., look I'll just put a list of extensive nicknames on my profile, but Katie is Nessie, as in Renesmee,) on the other hand, looked at me and started rolling in the dirt, laughing at me. Promising her a really good haul over the coals, I dusted off my jeans and trudged inside where it was warmer.

"Hey, Aaaalice," Bella, or Opie, said.

"What up Bells?" I said in reply, our usual morning routine, until I was awake at least.

"Nothin' much. Oh yeah, Ness has something to tell you."

"Hey, hey guess what Mara?" Katie's voice was excited and coy at the same time.

"Hmmm let's see. Oh I know, someone asked you out and your annoying dad said that you could go?" My morning mental wake-up report must have finished.

"Yeah! Hold on; how did you know that?" Katie's face was a mask of astonishment and something else.

"I dunno Kate. I'm psychic or something." I was not processing that well right at this moment; looked like my brain hit the snooze button.

"Yeah, _or something_." Opie quipped in.

"So not the mood right now Bells." I told her scathingly.

"Alright now, Alice. Yeesh, don't get all emotional on me."

"_Bella,_" I said in a warning voice.

"Fine, fine."

"Oh my gosh Nessie, I have gotta spend the next two nights at either your place, its gonna happen."

The rest of the day passed in plans for our party, reading and writing fan- fiction, quoting random lines from the Twilight Saga, as it applied to our activities, and, of course, reading various parts and pieces from the aforementioned book series.

Almost everyone in the class had names, but most of them were only passing mentions. Out of the twenty odd students, only three had no names from the book; Savannah, R.J. and Taylor.

"Okay guys," Ms. Willow called. "It's time to pick up and get ready to leave."

"Wow, this place is a mess Bells." I told her. "You'd better get Christmas Tree."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'. " Opie told me. "BTW, are you coming over tonight? It is a Friday after all."

"Well, now Bella," I began mockingly. "Do you think that moi, the great Alice," I paused for dramatic effect. "Would miss the chance to doll up Katie for her first date, and then not spend the night to hear all about it?! I am ashamed. Besides," I grinned wickedly. "Once Katie leaves, I can give you my complete and undivided attention."

"Nooo, Alice! Please?" Opie's face was a pathetic mask of horror, and then tried to pull the puppy-dog pout on me. It looked cute, but I only grinned at her and told her to keep working at it.

"Anywho, The Pout is the key to _your_ down fall." I stopped and amended that last statement. "Well, that and guilt trips."

"Yup, now; when are we going to rendezvous, and where?" Opie probably didn't know that I had called my mom during lunch to ask her to grab my E.M.O.C. bag. _**E**_ssential _**M**_akeup and_**O**_vernighter_**C**_lothing bag to be exact.

That bag has been with me during so many overnighters, we christened it the longer version, which was shortened to the E.M.O.C. bag.

"Actually Bells, my mom is bringing the E.M.O.C. bag to school with her, so I can go straight to your place." There was no way, shape, or form that could deter me.

"Oh, um, well then, "Opie fumbled for a new excuse for me to stay away.

I snickered under my breath, "Poor, poor Bella. Didn't I tell you? My mom cleared it with yours already. There's nothing stopping me from coming over and having the time of my life away from my bros."

Sensing defeat, Opie gave a few half-hearted grumbles, but other than that, accepted her defeat. "Well, Katie left already, so I guess that she will just be surprised."

"Yes she will be, because as soon as I step into the truck, I won't go to my apartment until I want to." My brain was scheming evilly on the drive home. _Wow, _I thought. _If Bells was this dead set on me spending the night thinking that I would only have my make-up, she's going to be out of her mind once I spring the shopping spree on her._

This was part of the evil plots my mind had been thinking of. The other part, well, I would let that be until the time for it came.


	3. Kissing Jasper Whitlock!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**What Did You See?**_

**A.N. Hi, here's the next chapter. thank you to Edwardlover1220 for the review, as promised, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Oh, by the way; please review.**

"_Oomph_, awww, c'mon Alice. We've been to twenty stores already. Take some pity on us now, please?" Opie looked pleadingly at my. I giggled and reminded her that her face was designed for the big brown doe eye look.

"They don't work on me Bells," **(A.N. I call Opie Bella or bells when I talk to her, but put Opie when I type. Same goes for Katie/Ness/Nessie. O.K.?)**

"But keep it up, and you'll be sure to make Big David crack."

That made her happy, because Big David would only look at the Puppy Pout or Doe Eyes, and shake his head.

"Auntie Alice," oh great, now Nessie's complaining. "My arms are straining from carrying all of these bags. I vote for abandoning the trip all together."

"Do you honestly think that I am going to let that plan of yours be followed through with?" I asked her. _Time for phase three of my evil plan, _I thought to my self.

Pulling out my cell-phone, I sent a quick text to my three co-conspirators in the evilest Alice plan ever. **(A.N. Alice in italics, Other in bold)**

_I thnk thr rdy guys R U?_

**Yes whr d u wnt us 2 b?**

_Rght bside the xit of dillards. Ok? _

**Jst fine. Wll b thr.**

Perfect timing for me; my helpers were in place already, such a fast trio weren't they, Bella and Nessie complaining, ready to take a break at the mall's food court.

"I guess that you guys win this time," I complained dejectedly. "We can take a break at the Food Court. Um, do you mind if I run ahead to the restroom?" I had no intention of using the restroom; I just wanted to see their faces when my girlfriends saw the Alice-friend epitome of Edward, Jasper, and Jacob.

"No, we'll meet you there." Katie said grateful that I wasn't going to be with them.

Rounding the corner, I put on the brakes and peered back around as the girls saw two unknown guys move from the wall that they were leaning on, and approach them with smiles on their-, wait a minute; there's only two? Then where is my main man? Sanding on my tippy-toes, I scanned the room looking for the familiar shock of ruffled blonde hair.

"Looking for me?" I heard a warm voice ask from behind me.

My mouth stretched into a wide smile. I knew exactly who it was behind me. "As a matter of fact, I was." I turned to look him in the eye. "Now stop being a smart alec Jazz."

Jasper Whitlock raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine. Just don't get all pushy on me, alright?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. For Jasper, I would do anything for him, and vice versa.

"Sooo, did I do good or what?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, you did really great Jazz. I'm not so sure how the girls are going to react."

"Oh I'm sure that they'll do just fine, Edward and Jake are good that way." Jasper seemed the cool and confident leader that he always showed about anything that didn't concern him personally.

I leaned back into his chest as if I had been doing it all my life, which, coincidentally, was true. He and I had been best friends all the way through sixth or seventh grade. In eighth grade, the way we interacted became stiff, as if the moment one of us said something wrong, our friendship would shatter and there wouldn't be anything left for us to hang onto.

_*Flashback*_

"_Are you going out with Emmett Cullen?" Jasper's voice was a low hiss. _

"_And what if I am?" I snapped back at him. "What if I am?"_

_His pupils dilated, and I could have sworn that his irises changed from the golden tawny color that they usually were, to an abnormally dark black. I must have imagined it, because before I could blink, they, nope still the same ebony color._

Hmm, _I mused_. Must have been a trick of the light. None of my business anywho.

"_Well what of you dating Lauren Mallory," I retorted, shuddering. "Ugh. Anywho, when you want to apologize for getting all up in stuff that you had no right to go through, you know where I live."_

_I had walked away, leaving Jasper Whitlock standing there agape._

_Two days later, I'm home alone because my mom was out on a date with my dad, and there is a knock on the door. Still angry at Jasper for what he had done, I opened the door all fired up and ready to yell at him. It was him at the door alright, but there was a look in his eyes that I had never seen in him before; like passion or love!_

_Once he saw me, he grabbed hold of my upper arms, effectively pinning me in place long enough for him to fiercely crush his lips over mine. I was in shock, because Jasper had never done anything like this before, at least not with me. He kissed me for over a minute before he came up for air; and then I attacked him. He broke the kiss with a gasp, and touched my forehead with his. "I think, Ali, that I have a personal interest in your love life, the same as you do with mine."_

_Ever since the school year had started, we had come back to school looking, and acting, different. Jazz had more defined abs, and my femininity was more evident than it had been last year. My feelings for Jasper had gone from brother/sister type of thing, to major, major feelings; ones that I had no way of knowing that he reciprocated. This kiss was the trigger that I needed from him. By the next day, we were the new thing at school. _

_*End Flashback* _

We stood there like that, watching the romance in front of us unfold.

"Wow, "I murmured softly. I had just realized that our anniversary was only a week away; we were going on our seventh.

"Our anniversary is in a couple of days," Jasper said softly. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." I told him with my evil pixie grin.

Jasper just shook his head and grinned right back at me. He was leaning in for a kiss, but Opie spotted me right at the wrong moment.

"Oh. My. GOSH!! MARY ALICE BRANDON!!! What are you doing kissing JASPER WHITLOCK!!?"

"Oh crap." I muttered to myself. "We're going to have company in a couple of seconds."

"I take it that they didn't know that you had a steady boyfriend." Jasper chuckled softly.

"Can you blame me?! If you didn't just hear what Bella just said dearest, then you must be going deaf. I for one, think that it's better that she learn it here than in private; here she has to maintain a somewhat normal appearance."

Man, oh man, there was no way I would be able to keep the secret from her now. I groaned and took Jasper's hand with my small one," C'mon Jazz; the sooner we give Bells over there the truth, the sooner it'll be over."

Smiling, I wove our way through the crowd, only looking forward, never back. Soon enough, we were standing in front of the two angry girls and the equally amused Jacob and Edward Black. Surprising Opie and Katie, I let go of Jasper's hand long enough to hug the twins.

"What up you guys?" I asked them cheerily, reaching up to ruffle their hair like I used to. "Hmm, somebody's had a growth spurt since I've last seen them."

Edward laughed, "I take it that you mean Jake here Ali? I have grown, but there weren't any awkward and clumsy stages in there for me, unlike Mister Bumbling Baboon here."

Jake broke in here, "Well, at least I didn't have an acne breakout the day before the dance. Sir Pimple here did not have a very happy girl on the other end of the phone when he called and cancelled."

There went the last of my self-control. I burst out laughing, and before long Opie and Katie were right there with me. Oh, CRAP! Opie and Katie, I'd forgotten all about them. Once everybody had calmed down, I immediately dragged them out of the mall.

"Hey," I called back over my shoulder. Who brought their car, and how do they want to carpool?"

Jasper looked up at my serious tone. "Well, I rode my Ducati and met up with Edward and Jacob inside."

"Okay then, the Volvo or the Rabbit?"

"Um, actually, the Mercedes was the only car available. Rosalie is tuning up all the others, so they're in no state to be driven around." Edward explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "And Jacob's not there helping her with everything, wow, shocking."

Jake raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there now; easy on the sarcasm: when Jasper here called and said that you were needed us at the mall pronto, I was in the garage and tuning the ignition key on." Jake shuddered dramatically, "I was not, and still aren't wishing for a make-over."

"Well get them two settled in the front seat, you need to be in the back, both of you. Oh, don't let Nessie behind the wheel, or there will be a smoking Mercedes pretzel tied around the nearest tree." I told him this with a straight face. "Bells' the better driver by far; oh and someone need to drive my baby."

Jacob's face lit up in excitement. "I'll drive the Canary. " What a prat; he know that I hate his nick-name for the Porsche, that's why he calls it the Canary.

"Who are you going to be going with the Alice?" Oops, I had totally forgotten about the two anti-shoppers standing there devoid of any and all shopping bags. I hoped that the bags had made it to my car safe and sound.

"I'll be going with Jasper on his Ducati. Let me grab my helmet out of the Porsche before you go." I strode over to my baby, popped the trunk and dug through the massive pile of bags. _Aha_, I thought, _there's my helmet. _Dragging it out, I questioned the twins. "Fine, Edward, are you taking Bells here, or Nessie?"

Without hesitating, Edward replied, "Bells of course," here he hesitated. "Unless you want to go with my brother Jacob." The last bit was directed to the person in question.

"Um, no I don't mind. Where are we going Alice?" Opie was such a silly klutz, which will only strike Edward's soft spot.

I rolled my eyes, "To my place first-off, then I'm going to take you to someplace where we can talk about what's going on. And you two," I said venomously, "You know where we're going and what we have to talk about, but keep your mouths shut. _Understand?_"

They both gulped and nodded yes. I turned to Katie.

"Looks like you get to ride with Mister Baboon here, Ness. Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded her head and leaned forward to give me a hug. "You are lucky that I didn't bring my prank bag this time Alice. I swear you are worse than the devil himself." She whispered fiercely.

I just shook my head and smiled than ducked out of her arms, ran over to Jasper's bike, tugged on my helmet, and was about to vault on, when Jasper lifted me up and sat me on the passenger seat. Seconds later, we were tearing out of the parking lot and made it to my house in record time.

Grabbing, five bags, I dropped them on the living room floor and ran back to my room, where I changed out of my miniskirt and halter top, into a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. Opie and Katie trailed behind me with expectant faces.

"Sorry guys, but the questions have to wait for later. Change into warm biking clothes, no cars. We're using the bikes." I gave them that much of a teaser, the faster to get them out of the house.

Tearing out of the room, I packed a bag full of snackish and meal time foods, as well as water, Gatorades, and soda. Without looking at the boys standing in the room, I threw Jasper the bag of clothes I had packed incase I the day trip became an overnighter. Jake and Edward got the food and drink bags and a set of keys smacked them each in the face.

"Jasper, did you get their clothes?" I was in a state of high panic now, my mom was due over in less than ten minutes, and I needed all evidence of me being here gone.

"Yes Alice, I have everything of that kind packed." Jazz's voice was a soothing balm to my frazzled nerves.

I sighed, "Good, thank you for anticipating this. Now you two," I surveyed the men standing there. "The keys I threw at you are for one motorcycle stored in my garage. Hit the unlock button and your bike will flask its headlights. Helmets are color coordinated with the bikes. Get moving. You'll know where we're going once we leave Providence."

"Whoa, hey Ali, who gets the Honda and the Harley?" Jake called back to me.

"Uh, that would be us." Opie said, "Now, if you could stop drooling for three seconds, back up and let me and Katie through to our bikes."

Edward just stood there and stared dumbly at Opie, and I couldn't blame Jake when he caught a glimpse of Katie and tripped over nothing; the girls looked stunning, I must have rubbed off onto them.

Opie stood there in a blue long-sleeved shirt that proclaimed _Danger_ _Magnet_ with a horseshoe magnet positioned over it, and a pair of form fitting jeans.

Katie wasn't much better; she had on her _Remember This?_ shirt with the outstretched hand, and a pair of looser jeans than Bells here, but they still made her look super fine.

Giggling to myself because I had my _Wanna Bet?_ turtleneck on, (have I mentioned that everyone in the garage has read the Twilight Saga multiple times?), I walked over to where they were standing; after all, I was on of the Twilight League still.

Evidently, seeing Opie, Katie, and me standing side-by-side in the exact same position; hands on our hips, chins jutting out, a challenge to the world, was too much for Jasper and he lost what ever control over his laughter that he might have had. Laughing is contagious, which was proven when Edward and Jacob started laughing uncontrollably.

Us girls took a look at each other; all of us were suppressing our own desire to laugh. We lost it within the quarter minute; each of us to our own various reasons. My reason was that the twins had no idea that other than me, their names have nothing to do with Twilight. _Oh well,_ I thought. _Time enough for introductions later. Right now, let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this._

Five minutes later, after I showed the boys how the helmet intercoms worked we set off, the boys in Opie's truck, pulling the trailer that held Jasper's Ducati and two of the Hondas I had given Edward and Jacob to ride. For now, the girls were doing the riding.

I avoided all attempts at striking up a conversation about the incident at the mall, my reaction after, where we were going, and why. Instead, I quizzed them on what had happened at the mall.

"Oh, nothing much; we started to talk, but then I saw you kissing Jasper Whitlock. What's up with that Alice?" Bella was unrelenting in the questions.

I sighed, this was going to be a long bike trip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You like? I certaimly hope so. I have a new beta btw. The better grammer and spelling will start up in the next chapter. Promise.**


	4. nOT UPDATE, BUT PLEASE READ!

**May 28, 2010 **

**Hey you lot, I don't know what kinds of trouble I'm in, but please just bear wilth me. Real life has interrupted my writing, and on top of that, I'm just not into my twilight stuff any more, even the crossover. So, I'm putting them up for adoption. What of The Lightning Scars is up for grabs, even though I just have one more chappie planned for it. Umm, Bella Vamp is just gonna be taken down, cuz I lost all of my writing for that in a fire. Blood and Tears is up for adoption, and if anyone want's to co-author it with me, I'm still going to try to finish Who am I? because that's my baby, (even though I've taken loooooong hiatus from it.) Also, I'm sad to say that I will not be coming back to the Twilight realms unless I get new inspiration, the exception is one really long one shot that I'd adapted from my original story, and Who am I? **

**Ummm, what else did I have to say...oh yes. I'm not gone from the Harry Potter scene completely, I've just been trying to make sure that I can finish typing one story up on Google Docs before posting them. ALos, I'm a returnee to the InuYasha anime/manga and currently have a story that is in the works. So keep and eye out for those. I'm sorry to those of you who are waiting for me to finally update on my stories, but I need a break, at least for the first part of summer. Soooo, yeah. See ya'll soon!**

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
